The invention relates to a power tool with an oscillation drive for tools with a motor-driven drive shaft that can be coupled via an oscillation drive to an oscillatory tool drive shaft in order to drive a tool in such a way that the tool is driven in an oscillating manner about a pivot axis.
A power tool of this kind is known from EP-0 244 465 B1.
In the known power tool, a sanding tool, which preferably possesses a polygonal, especially triangular, workingsurface, can be driven is driven in an oscillating manner, at high frequency and with a small pivot angle, about a pivot axis fixed to the unit.
A sanding tool of this kind is particularly suitable for sanding in corners and in poorly accessible locations.
For sanding larger surfaces, however, in most cases sanders are used whose sanding tool is driven rotationally and eccentrically. Such sanders are known as "orbital sanders" and are widely used. In this connection the sanding tool usually takes the form of a sanding disk. EP-0 525 328 A1 has furthermore disclosed an orbital sander whose sanding disk is driven by a rotating drive motor and via an eccentric cam, with no forced rotation. The sanding disk can be fastened to the housing at a point such that rotary motion of the sanding disk is prevented, without impeding its eccentric displacement. As a result, in this position the orbital sander executes a vibratory motion.
Although an orbital sander of this kind is suitable for sanding larger surfaces, this type of sanding unit is of only limited suitability for sanding along lengthwise edges or in corners, even after being switched to the vibratory motion.